Paopu Promise
by XbuttonsX
Summary: Sora and Riku are finally together again but in the darkness. Sora's mind drifts back to the days the boys spent on teh island and wonders what life would have been like had he kept that Paopu fruit instead of thrown it away. Soku R&R! XD


A/N: This is a really short little bit of something that I thought of while playing the first game while you are still on Destiny Islands. XD I think it is cute and there is barely a bit of angst! New record all! Woot! Lurve you all!

(((((((((()))))))))))))))

Sora gazed out at the vast emptiness, waves crashing softly at their feet. He turned to the boy who was watching him and they both smiled. Despite being lost in the darkness, they had found their light. Riku kept their gaze for a moment longer before moving his turquoise orbs back out to the swirling ocean. Sora sighed, thoughts of home drifting back to him. Destiny Islands. The place where it had all started. He remembered dully the fruit that Riku had tossed him the night before the chaos and his stomach churned. Where would they be if he had only just shared the fruit with Kairi? Would he be sitting here in the dark realm with Riku if he had shared it with the girl? Why did he even throw it away? It was his dream to spend the rest of his life with his two best friends, but now he was stuck on the deserted beach with the one he loved most. Who was he to complain?

"Hey, Riku?"

The elder boy glanced back at his friend, his eyebrow raised. "Hmm?"

"Who would you have shared it with?"

Riku stared at him, perplexed. "What?"

Sora blushed for a second, realizing that his thoughts had been just that; thoughts. He chuckled softly, sighing and falling back with his hands intertwined beneath his spiky chocolate head. "You remember that paopu fruit you gave to me, way back on the island? Who would you have shared it with?"

Riku kept the boy's gaze for a while until the younger boy shut his eyes, looking as though he had forgotten his question and had opted for a snooze. Riku smirked and looked back out to the waves. "I'm waiting, Riku."

"… I thought I already said. Don't you remember our little race? During the naming of the Highwind, it was our agreement that the winner would share the fruit with Kairi," Riku finally sighed, his eyes locked on the horizon.

"Did you really want that?"

"..."

Sora sat back up, crawling out in front of the silver-haired boy, forcing Riku to look him in the eye. He felt a pang in his stomach to see Riku's eyes filling slowly with tears, the salty wetness threatening to crash over the sides. The younger boy crawled into his arms, wincing at the hiss of pain that issued from Riku as his back twinged. Riku felt himself heat up – both in the face and the groin - from the boy in his arms and realized that a soft blush now coated his paled cheeks. He slowly wrapped an arm around Sora who laughed happily, taking the boy's hand in his. Riku grasped it after a few seconds hesitation, unsure of his feelings for the boy he had once tried to kill -even if it had been under Ansem's control.

"Who would you have shared it with, Riku?"

"Do I have to answer?"

"Weeeelll, you are going to be stuck with me for a while, so why wouldn't you?"

Riku tightened his grip on the boy. Sora looked up, cerulean eyes blazing in the dark. Another moments hesitation and then:

"I would have shared it with you, ya know?"

"Really?"

Riku nodded, his other arm snaking around the smaller boy. Sora smiled that big, goofy grin of his and laid back against his friend. "I would have shared it with you, too."

They sat in silence for a few moments, thinking of what the world would be like had they never left each other. Would Sora have gone on so many adventures and made such good friends? Would Riku have almost lost his heart to the darkness? Would they even still be alive, as the only way they had escaped the island was by splitting up? Riku was so lost in his thoughts to realize Sora was worming his way out of his grasp, that grin still placed firmly on his lips; the grin that Riku loved so much.

"It's not too late, you know?"

"What?"

"I'll be back in a second."

Sora got up and strode back to where they had first entered the darkness, coming back to Riku after a few minutes, a yellow star-shaped fruit in his hands. He never lost that grin as Riku gaped at him, recognizing the fruit for what it was at once. Sora plopped back down beside him as Riku shook his head to clear his expression. "How did you-?"

"I saw it when I was dragging you over here. See. I told you it wasn't too late."

The chocolaty haired boy split the fruit easily in two, his eyes twinkling with his excitement. He would finally get to taste the paopu, sharing it with the one he loved no less. Riku's eyes shone when he took the fruit in his hand, a small smirk lifting at the corner of his mouth. "I will never let you out of my sight again."

"And I won't ever let the darkness take over you. Never. Not even as we sit here as we are."

Riku's eyes finally overflowed with his long overdue emotions at Sora's words. And he knew it was the truth. It was a Paopu Promise, after all.

--

End

--

So all, how was it? I know, I know. The ending scene place is way too over-used! With the darkness. I myself have read quite a few stories envolving it. I know you must all be getting tired of it. But I wanted them to have their paopu and so they did! Finally! RAWR! I lurve anyone who reviews! Or favs. Or … alerts? No, don't alert. It's a one-shot. XD But you could always gone on to read some of my other things perhaps. Please? It would mean a lot. XD –waves- I would put a heart but it doesn't work like that. XD

Rock My World

Tootles;

XbuttonsX


End file.
